This invention relates generally to drumming apparatus, and more particularly to auxiliary apparatus attachable to a drum, such as a tom-tom, for tensioning and releasing multiple strands that coact with the drum head to produce desired acoustic effects.
There is need for improved, simple, effective auxiliary means that a drummer may use to quickly tension and/or release strands, such as metal wires, that are used adjacent a drum head to produce certain distinctive acoustic effects, upon beating a drum, as for example a tom-tom drum.
More particularly, there is need for an adjustment that will allow adjustable tensioning of such strands, for tuning of the desired acoustic effects.